Drag Racing Guide Wiki
Welcome to the Drag Racing Guide Wiki Welcome to the Drag Racing Guide Wiki. Here you will find a list of guides and information about the game, cars, and more. If you are stuck somewhere in Drag Racing then you are at the right place! About Drag Racing Drag Racing is the classic nitro fueled racing game for Android and iOS! Race, tune, upgrade and customize 50+ real licensed cars from the world’s hottest car manufacturers. Climb the leaderboards and immortalize your name in the Hall of Fame! Challenge other players online: race 1 on 1, drive your opponent’s car, or participate in real-time 10-player races in Pro League LOTS OF CARS: 'Do you dream about seeing 1000+ HP exotics pushed to the limit on a drag strip? Would you pick an iconic Skyline GT-R, a classic 69' Mustang, or a brand new BMW M4 as your ultimate driving machine? Buy your dream car, install performance upgrades and show your skills in 1/4 or 1/2 mile races. '''UNLIMITED DEPTH: '''Do you think racing in a straight line is easy? Try to find the right balance between power and grip while staying in your class. Tune your car and accelerate your way to victory, Add nitrous oxide for more fun, but don't hit the button too early! Go deeper and adjust gear ratios to shave off precious milliseconds through 10 levels of cars and race categories. '''COMPETITIVE MULTIPLAYER: '''Racing on your own may be fun enough, but the ultimate challenge is in the "Online" section. Go head-to-head against your friends or random racers, beat them while driving their own cars, or race against 9 players at once in real-time competitions. Join a team to exchange tunes, discuss strategy and share your achievements. '''AWESOME COMMUNITY: '''It's all about the players! Connect with other car game fanatics and enjoy Drag Racing together: Drag Racing Official Website Drag Racing Facebook Drag Racing Twitter Drag Racing Instagram '''TROUBLESHOOTING: '- If the game doesn't start up, runs slowly or crashes, please get in touch and we'll do our best to help. If you have any questions, make sure you check out our FAQ or use one of the two ways to contact us through our Support system or via e-mail at support@creative-mobile.com. Who created Drag Racing? '''Creative Mobile created Drag Racing. Creative Mobile is an independent video game developer and publisher based in Tallinn, Estonia. Creative Mobile was founded in 2010 by 3 colleagues interested in making games for the Android market. Information about Creative Mobile: Developer Support: support@creative-mobile.com Developer Address: Pärnu mnt 139a, 11317, Tallinn, Estonia Frequently Asked Questions More information can be found on the link here. For the revised and more accurate version, read on. (NEW) I get a black screen after a race in Pro League. Why does this happen to me? # Unfortunately, there is no way to fix it. Just restart Drag Racing and it should be solved. You won't get the winnings though, sorry! I only received half the RP for my bet. # The Bet and Race system works like this: You pay RP (Respect Points) for every race in Bet and Race (For instance the race costs 200 RP) and in case you win, logically you will get 400 RP. So, if you win, you will get 400 RP minus 200 RP you have paid for betting; in total you will get 200 RP. In case, you lose the race, then you will lose 200 RP and you can get the RP back if you win. I don't see level 9 and 10 cars on the Car Dealer, where are they? # There are currently no stock level 9-10 cars. You need to buy and upgrade level 7 or 8 cars to race at levels 9 and 10. How do I change my name? # First of all, start up Drag Racing. In the main menu, tap the "Profile" button. Then tap on the "Change Name" button. And then enter your new name (e.g. DragRacer). Then tap on the "Change" button to change your name after entering the name you chose. Then the game will check the availability of the name and if it is available then the game will change it for you. "I have 5000 rank points in Pro League, and why did it stop increasing?" or "I used to earn a large number of rank points when I win races in Pro League, but now I only get a few rank points. What is happening?" or "Why do I lose rank points in Pro League?" # Your rank reflects your relative strength. The higher your rank is, the more you need finish in higher places in every race in order to maintain or improve your rank. Keep winning, and the rank will go up. Keep losing, and the rank will decrease. 5000 rank points is the maximum possible rank achievable in Pro League levels. Once you have 5000 rank points, you will be inducted to the Hall of Fame (there are actually 11 Hall of Fames in Pro League). Is it still possible to purchase unlimited RP? # Unfortunately, it is not possible to purchase unlimited RP anymore. The maximum possible purchasable amount of RP is 16000 RP (12000 + 4000 bonus RP). How can I play this game on my PC or Mac? # To run Drag Racing on Windows, Apple and other operating systems, you must install the Android app player called Bluestacks. What does "Timed Out" mean in Pro League? # For some reason your end race result was not submitted in time. You have around 30 seconds to complete every race in Pro League (the three-second countdown starts the moment you are taken to the race screen and after those three seconds are up then the lights will flash from top to bottom and then the race timer starts). Being on a slow network or temporarily losing connection causes most timeouts. We optimize the game constantly to handle these situations. Can I transfer my data between devices? # Updates to Drag Racing made transferring data between devices possible. Just start up the game and tap on the "Sign In" button, select a Google username if you have one already, and you are good to go! It should save the data every time you sign in with the same username across all devices. Does the game support cross-platform multiplayer? # Yes. In online modes you can race against users playing on Android and iOS devices. How do I tune my car? # Visit our official DR Forum at http://dragracingforum.net for useful tips on tuning and upgrading cars in order to progress through the levels and make challenging your opponents easier. Also, do not forget to experiment with various ratios while tuning your car! How can I report a user for abusive language and/or insulting others? # Creative Mobile has a strict policy against foul language, abusive language or harassment of any kind. This is clearly outlined in our Terms of Use. Please contact our Support Team with a screenshot of the offending information. How do I get rid of the in-game advertisements? # Tap on the green "+'" Button on the top right corner. Scroll through the available buttons then tap on the "'Remove Ads" button (this feature costs $2.51). How do I add friends to the list? # First of all, start up Drag Racing. Tap on the "Race" button on the bottom right corner. Then tap the blue button with 2 faces and tap the "Next" button. Then tap the "Add" button and enter your friend's in-game name. Then you are good to go! I did not receive my RP or cash after defeating the boss. # The main cause of the issue is that some players do not wait until the winnings are transferred to their account. This issue is actually reproducible on any level, but not in Boss races. On the end of race screen, the amount of winnings ($ and RP) is visible as animated or running numbers as soon as a race is finished. How do I get free RP? # There are three ways to get free RP. You can earn RP while playing Drag Racing. Or you can get RP by purchasing (the green "+'''" button). You can also watch an advertisement video to get 5 RP for free by tapping on the green "+"' button. '''I tapped on the in-game advertisement but I did not receive my free RP.' # Unfortunately, we have no control over the functionality of promoted applications and services represented in our game. All the offers found in Drag Racing are provided by Third Party Suppliers. The resolution of such case totally depends on their policy. Please make sure that you have completed the requirements of the promoted service. Drag Racing is lagging on my device. # Here are a few tips to improve your device’s performance: Go to your Task Manager and end all active applications. Turn off some of the visual effects on the “'Settings'” button on the top left corner. Change your username for the system to recognize the changes made in the game. I'm having a problem with my connection. # Check your Internet connection to make sure it goes uninterrupted. Clear the “cache" of your device. Restart your device (hold the power button for a few seconds) and start up Drag Racing again. Make sure you have the latest update installed for Drag Racing. What does DR, NN, DRF, RP, HoF, WR, etc. mean? # These are abbreviations: DR - Drag Racing. NN / N2O - Nitro Nation. 4×4 - Drag Racing 4×4. BIKES - Drag Racing: Bike Edition. CM - Creative Mobile Games DRF - Drag Racing Forums. NNF - Nitro Nation Forums, etc. How do I sell my car? # Tap on the "Garage" button on the main menu or tap on the blue button under the orange "race flag" button. Then tap on the "Car List" button. Then tap on the "Trash" button on the car you wish to sell. Then you will receive a confirmation message saying "Do you really want to sell (car name) for (number of credits) CREDITS?". Then tap on the "OK" button and your car is sold and in return you get your credits back. Where is the Aston Martin, Police Car (XKRS-PE), others, and why do I see such cars when I am unable to purchase these cars? # The reason why you may see the removed vehicles in Drag Racing is that those cars had been purchased in earlier versions of the game. They became collectible and therefore it is impossible to sell removed cars. In order to include any vehicle into the game, we must negotiate with the car manufacturer or licensing agency. Why I can’t race with my best car in Pro League? Do I have to get back to level 1? # You will only unlock the Random level in Pro League if you have 4000 or more rank points. I can’t race in Pro League! It says that I don’t have a car for a certain level in Pro League. # You must own a car for each level you'd like to race on in Pro League. (e.g. if you want to participate in level 5 Pro League races, you must own a car which qualifies as a level 5 car) Latest Changes/Recent Wiki Activity Category:Drag Racing Guide Category:Drag Racing Guide Wiki Category:Drag Racing Category:Drag Racing Wiki Category:Drag Racing Guide Wikia Category:Drag Racing Wikia